marketplacefandomcom-20200214-history
Trainers
"This is not your old life, Brian," she began. "There are no safe words here. Grendel and I - and Chris - know what we're doing. And if you are driven to the limit of your capacity, we will know it. If you experience some physical problem that requires attention, you will say so, immediately, and it will be attended to. But you have no way of changing what is going on because it's uncomfortable, or boring, or difficult, or because it hurts and you don't like it. You aren't here to like it. You may like the life, you may love it and never leave it, but we will not be our owners, this will not be your house. You are here as a student and you will leave ... hopefully... as property." — The Marketplace Trainers in the Marketplace Universe are people who have been registered with the Marketplace to train slaves or train other trainers. Of the various types of trainers mentioned, these are the most common: Trainer of Trainers - Trainers of Trainers are a highly select group of Trainers whose primary work is training other trainers. In the Marketplace, all Trainers go through their own training programs, some more rigorous than others. Master Trainer - a Trainer who has been recognized by his peers as capable of training other trainers. A Master Trainer may or may not become a Trainer of Trainers, depending on their inclination. Sibling Trainer is a trainer who is in a relationship with another trainer that goes beyond a professional relationship. These relationships are not entered into lightly - they carry a great deal of responsibility toward each other. As a mark of respect and trust, sibling trainers frequently share their slaves and junior trainers with each other for more rounded training experiences. Junior Trainers - Trainers who are completing an apprenticeship with a Trainer. Undertrainers - Trainers who have completed their apprenticeship, and are currently working in their Trainer's Training House. Specialty Trainers - Trainers who have focus on creating slaves with particular skills. Examples of specialty areas are beginners/novice slaves (see The Marketplace, dog/pet training, child care/nanny work, grudge slaves, slaves who speak multiple languages, or come from specific backgrounds (e.g., corporate, health care, military). * Abe Jiro - junior trainer in the house of Tetsuo Sakai and later with Imala Anderson. * Abigail Urquhart - see the Urquhart Family. * Alayne - a Trainer who works with Matson. Lily meets her. Known to Grendel Elliot back in the 1980’s. Appears in the story Bullseye, in The Academy. * Alexandra Selador. Co-owner, with Grendel Elliott of the Training House on Long Island (the property is hers). Specialty Trainer in novices/new entrants in the Marketplace. Also appears inThe Slave, The Trainer, The Inheritor, and narrates Thank You, Miss Claudia in The Academy. * Anderson, whose full name is Imala Anderson, is the Trainer of Trainers for North America. She is first mentioned in The Marketplace and The Slave. * Angelique Menard Harrington, Lady Southerby, first appears in The Reunion as both a Trainer and an Owner. Married to her partner/trainer, Philip Harrington. Appears in The Reunion. * Arturo Massimiliano, Trainer of Trainers for Southern Europe. Also specialty trainer of “top slaves.” * Mr. Benjamin, a Trainer who is also a Marketplace slave. * Benjamin Urquhart - see the Urquhart Family. * Bertrand, trained by Layton Turner, and part of the training line of Anderson. * Bradley Cofflin, a Trainer and an Owner who is a regular customer of Geoff Negel. * Bronwyn (Macombe-Debbs), a British-based Trainer. * Calvin Hatanaka, an undertrainer to Margaret Perlmutter. * Candice, trained by Layton Turner. * Catherine is an junior trainer. * Choi Jin Yong, the Trainer of Trainers for Korea. * Chris Parker, a Master Trainer who is also a Marketplace slave. * Conrado, a Brazilian Trainer. * Corinne, a specialty trainer of interpreter slaves. * Crystal, a junior trainer who trains with Geoff Negel. * Dalton, a Master Trainer from Great Britain. * Deva Graham, a junior trainer to Max Bloom. Appears in The Academy and The Inheritor. * Evander, a Trainer of Howard Ward's line. * Ezekiel Urquhart - see the Urquhart Family. * Fiona Larabey, a Trainer based in Perth. * Frederick Esterhaus, trained by Xenya * Geoff Negel, a Trainer of Trainers, but not highly respected. Appears in The Trainer, The Academy, and The Inheritor * Georg Lundgram, a specialty trainer of work dogs as well as sporting dogs. * George Mendoza, the junior trainer to Margaret Perlmutter, and her main handler. * Grendel Elliott , co-trainer with Alexandra Selador. * Honore, a Trainer in Europe. * Hugo, a junior trainer. * Irene Giordano, a junior trainer to Margaret Perlmutter, an olive-skinned woman with curling dark hair who focuses on kitchen skills. * Jacob Steiner, founder of the training line of Max Bloom * Janna Corliss, one of Imala Anderson’s line. Appears in The Inheritor. * Japic van Beem is a retired Trainer. * Jason is probably a trainer in the United States, but with connections in Great Britain. * Joe Manelli a Spotter/Trainer who lives in Forest Hills, Queens. * Juan Matalino, a Trainer based in Sydney. * Jude Rodeski, one of the few female Trainer"s in the United States. * Karl Wein, deceased. * Keisha Landry, studying with Layton Turner. * Kim, a junior trainer. * Kyle Van Dien, a Trainer in the New York area. * Larry is a trainer serving with Geoff Negel while Michael Laguardia is there. * Layton Turner, a Master Trainer located Virginia. Appears in The Inheritor. * Lily, a Trainer. * Leah Olivas, a Master Trainer trained by Margaret Perlmutter. * Mr. Lu, a trainer who is also an Owner. * Luciana, a junior trainer. * Marcy Teodor, a Trainer in the Seattle area. Appears in The Academy and The Inheritor * Margaret Perlmutter, a Master Trainer based in Sedona. Appears in The Inheritor. * Markus Shulze, a trainer who works with Walther Kurgan. * Max Bloom, a Trainer based out of Chicago. Appears in The Inheritor. * Michael LaGuardia, a junior trainer. * Miles Redmond, a brother trainer to Anderson * Moises del Cipriano, the Trainer of Trainers in Spain. Appears in The Inheritor. * Ninon, a Master Trainer and a specialty trainer, working with pleasure slaves. * Noguchi Shigeo, the Trainer of Trainers in Japan. * The Perlmans, deceased, the Trainer of Trainers in Central Europe. * Philip Harrington, Lord Southerby, a Trainer in England. * Ray, a junior trainer. * Ray Wong, a Trainer based in Hong Kong. * Reginald Carlysle, deceased, the last great Master Trainer of Great Britain. Deceased. * Saburo, an undertrainer in the Training House of Tetsuo. * Sakai Noriko, daughter of Tetsuo. * Sam Keesey, a trainer based in Nevada. * Sato-san, a Trainer in Okinawa. * Sebastian Pettibone Tucker, a Master Trainer based in the American South. Appears in The Academy * Stash Alban, first trainer for Calvin, and trained by Geoff Negel. * Stuart, junior trainer to Marcy Teodor. * Tetsuo Sakai will became Japan's Trainer of Trainers when Noguchi retires. * The Urquhart Family, based in Saskatchewan and specializing in animal training, including ponies, dogs, and large cats. * Valeria Eskandarian, a Master Trainer based in Boston. Appears in The Inheritor * Walther Kurgan, a Master Trainer based in Germany. * Howard Ward, Trainer of Trainers in Great Britain. Also sibling trainer to Imala Anderson. * Xenya Osinova, a Trainer of the line of Max Bloom living in Florida. She trained Frederick Esterhaus From The Trainer * Unnamed trainer for Lorens, probably located in Northern Europe. * Imala Anderson has only seen "two American novices with the touch. The sight. And of that pair, only one will make a career out of it." * An unnamed trainer of the line of Walther Kurgan who presents at the event taking place at Rothmere. * Michael LaGuardia sees information at Rothmere on a variety of trainers, including “a couple whose work was primarily in novices, a man who would not take slaves without ten years in service, trainers who used their own spotters, trainer who did their own spotting, and trainers who only took slaves who were referred by owners.” From The Academy * There are eighteen nations right now that we do not do business with, and there are many trainers not with us today because they are ... constrained in their own homelands. speech by Walther Kurgan at the first debate in The Academy. * Unnamed Swiss trainer who Catherine is junior trainer to. Attends Academy breakfast. * An unnamed grey haired, square-jawed man who specializes in finding slaves for corporations. * An unnamed elderly Irish woman who calls Ken Mandarin a slut. May be the trainer for one of the Marketplace slaves working at Kaleigh Castle. * Unnamed Chinese and Russian trainers (or Spotters) who run the Marketplace international overview workshop/panel at The Academy. The first international sale in St. Petersburg will take place in 1994 — 90 years after the last one. One of the unnamed Chinese trainers attends the Academy breakfast. * Seven unnamed trainers are the Honorable Racing Officials for the dog race at The Academy. * Unnamed South American trainers, with whom Joost meets with to discuss business. One is Conrado. * There’s about 25 trainers in all of Canada. * An unnamed trainer Imala Anderson “finishes” while Chris Parker is in training under Dalton (mentioned in the story Clocking) * There are three junior trainers in Tetsuo’s Kobe Training House when Chris Parker is placed there after being sold. * There are three unnamed trainers that Stuart approached to apprentice with. Two tell him to return when he has completed his transition and his degree, the third tells him he is unsuitable as a trainer. From The Inheritor * Chris Parker remembers some trainers who have died from cancer. Mario Frazetti, trainer, went in for an experimental treatment on his KS and came out with a diagnosis of malignant melanoma and liver cancer. Sandy Cate-Reynolds, ace spotter, owner-trainer, physical therapist - spent seven months fighting aggressive breast cancer and then a week in a drug induced haze as the pain wore her down to nothing. Stan…poor Stan. * The unnamed Master Trainer who trained Anderson and Miles Redmond. The Trainer is the name of the third book in The Series and focuses on the training experiences undergone by Michael LaGuardia.